Stolen Declarations
by MarlieJ
Summary: Miles was never very good with words, so he finds a different way to tell Charlie how he feels. Christmas sometimes has that effect on people... MARLIE. Just a little holiday oneshot inspired by a favorite movie.


Just a little something that popped into my head while watching a favorite Christmas movie tradition with some friends. I didn't edit because I wanted to post this before the Christmas spirit wore off :).

All characters belong to Revolution and NBC and all phrases stolen from movies belong to their respective producers, writers, etc.

And for my lovely fans/followers of Stitches (my other story), thanks for the great reviews! You've inspired its continuation. I'm sorry I have been out of touch, but I had finals and then I was in Europe until Christmas. Things got crazy. I'm putting the finishing touches on Chapter 2 which is much longer than the first!

Anyway, enjoy the fluff :)

* * *

"It's cold." Charlie voiced.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Aaron mumbled with a slight smile.

Miles heard Charlie retort something in the back of his mind, but he was no longer paying attention. A pair of bells was hanging from a bare tree and tinkling as they swayed in the wind.

"Is it Christmas?" he muttered, mostly to himself.

Aaron and Charlie looked at him, puzzled.

"I don't know how we would tell..." Aaron began, "But my guess is we are within a week of it."

"Really?" Charlie mused thoughtfully, "This is our first Christmas on the road..."

"Hmph, speak for yourself, kid," Miles grunted.

Miles turned back to the group and found Charlie looking at him thoughtfully. His eyes met hers and he was captured by her gaze for a few long moments until Aaron spoke.

"Maybe we should just camp here tonight?" he questioned, looking up at the sky. "There's some good cover from these trees and the clouds don't look too friendly up ahead."

Miles glanced at Charlie and she nodded.

"Alright, Aaron, you got it." he caved, "Let's set up camp."

A few hours later Miles watched Charlie gaze up at the bells on the tree near their campsite. The moonlight shone on her hair and she wrapped her arms around herself as a gust of wind blew past. He was sick of hiding his inappropriate feelings for his niece... the pride he felt when she fought by his side and the shame that engulfed him when he had a more... physical reaction to her closeness... or her smile. That's it. He had to stop torturing himself. If he told her how he felt, maybe he could save her from himself. Her disgust with him would drive her away. 'But do you really want to drive her away? Or into your arms?' the treacherous voice in his head whispered. How was he supposed to tell her then? He had to at least try to say it nicely... And he was hopeless with words. Miles was suddenly distracted by a memory from before the blackout. He hated sappy movies and pretty much any declaration of love, but while he and his girlfriend at the time ate Christmas dessert with Ben and Rachel, Love Actually played in the background. He remembered paying attention only because he had enjoyed the comedic stylings of Bill Nighy as rocker Billy Mack. However, a different part of the movie was playing in his head as he gazed at Charlie. He glanced over at Aaron and Nora who were chatting amiably and then back at Charlie. He made his decision and began to walk towards her as a particularly strong gust of wind blew her golden hair across her face.

Charlie looked up at him through stray strands of hair which Miles pushed away with his hand, fingers brushing her cheek. She opened her mouth to say something but he put a finger to his lips and gestured with his head towards Nora and Aaron. He smirked at her confusion as he stepped away from her to pick up a stick. He began to carve letters into the dirt.

'I want to say something.'

He waited until she read it and then smudged over it to write again:

'Because it's Christmas.'

'And at Christmas you tell the truth.'

'To me... You are perfect.'

Charlie let out a tiny gasp. Miles looked up at her sparkling eyes and he tried not to look away as he wrote the final phrase:

'And my wasted heart will love you... because you save me every day.'

He stood up, looking at Charlie's startled gaze, her mouth covered by her hand.

'Now you see what a monster I am.' he said, understanding her reaction to be fear. 'You're better off with Nora and Aaron. They'll take care of you.'

He turned away and instantly felt a hand grasp his arm, pulling him back. He found himself looking into Charlie's beautiful eyes, the shock worn down by another emotion.

"Miles," Charlie began, "how could you?"

He became even more uncomfortably embarrassed and began to pull away to run somewhere and wallow in self loathing, but Charlie tightened her grip and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"How could you..." she began, "just walk away after saying something like that? You promised to never leave. When you told me that, and held me in your arms for the first time... I was promised something else as well... That I would develop these feelings. For you. I realized then that my love for you was different than my love for Danny, or Maggie. Please don't leave."

"Charlie..." Miles began nervously.

"You're not going to admit something like that and then tell me it's wrong are you?"

"But that's exactly what it is, Charlie!" he hissed, trying to keep the last of his resolve.

"I don't care."

Miles looked into her determined eyes and found his gaze magnetized to her lips. He watched as the tip of Charlie's tongue ran across her bottom lip and that last bit of of restraint in his body snapped as desire swelled deep inside him. He shakily took her chin in his hand and pulled her towards him. Her startled, blown pupils met his own for a millisecond before he crashed his lips onto hers. She responded immediately, sending a rush of arousal through his veins. Miles wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. Her hands found his broad shoulders and she clung to him as her lips moved feverishly with his. Miles pulled away from her, breathless, still clutching her body against his own. He stared into her eyes, which were swirling with different emotions. His gaze was drawn lower and he found it impossible to resist pressing his lips to her swollen ones once more. He kissed her gently this time, trying to show her what he still hadn't been able to vocalize.

"Merry Christmas," Miles murmured, his lips still pressed against hers.

It began to snow.


End file.
